mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds *Absolute Majority: 6 *Absolute Super Majority: 7 *Required for constitutional amendment: 8 Current Proposals The UN should create a task force to combat the threat that is Brassily. (Tyran, 23/08/15) * Tyran Yay * Innovia Yay * Nation of Joe: Yay (96) * Aprillia Nay * Artiria Nay * Isimzia Nay * Amun-Seth Nay Amendment to Tyrans proposal. The UN should create a task force, but only use it for Ork defence rather than directly march into Brasilly, as marching in would create the threat of another ork invasion which many nations are unprepared to deal with. (Aprillia, 24/08/15) *Aprillia Yay *Artiria Yay - this force can be considered for offence when the time is right. *Innovia Nay *NoJ: Yay (50) - Suggests that the task force be located on the Tyranese southern border *Isimzia Yay *Tyran Nay *Amun-Seth Yay Artiria should pay Innovia war reparations of 4 infantry units. This will be to replace the 3 that were lost and the addition/al 1 for compensation. (Innovia, 24/08/15) * Innovia Yay * Artiria Nay * Nation of Joe: Nay (14) * Aprillia Yay * Isimzia Nay * Tyran Nay * Amun-Seth Nay Innovia should pay Artiria war reparations of 5 infantry units. This will be to replace the 4 that were lost and the additional/al 1 for compensation. (Artiria, 24/08/14) * Artiria Yay * Innovia Nay * Nation of Joe: Nay (39) * Aprillia Yay * Isimzia Nay * Tyran Nay * Amun-Seth Nay All nations should be required to show all of their colonised land on the main map or face UN sanctions. (Aprillia, 24/08/15) *Aprillia Yay *Innovia Yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (90) *Isimzia Yay *Artiria Nay *Tyran Yay *Amun-Seth Yay *Pippirria Nay Aprillia should die (NoJ - 24/08) *Nation of Joe: Yay (73) *Aprillia Nay. But lol how NoJ actually rolled for that. :P *Innovia Yay *Artiria Nay *Tyran Meh *Amun-Seth Nay *Isimzia Nay The UN should create a breeding programme for horses, so that they have them (NoJ - 24/08) *Nation of Joe: Yay *Innovia Yay *Aprillia Yay *Isimzia Neigh *Tyran Nay *Artiria Yay *Amun-Seth Yay Request to build a boat (Noj - 24/08) Nation of Joe requests permission from the UN to build a frigate using the UN dock. This will allow NoJ to travel between Lobster Rock (to access the UN) and the Colonies. When not in use by NoJ, which will be quite often, the UN may use it themselves. *Nation of Joe: Yay (63) *Aprillia Nay *Isimzia Nay - the UN doesn't even have its own boats yet so needs those docks. However Isimzia will consider renting one to Joe *Tyran Nay *Artiria Nay, supports Isimzian suggestion *Amun-Seth Meh Constitution Amendment: The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country unless it is in explicit violation of international law *Aprillia Yay *Tyran Yay *Artiria Yay *Isimzia Yay *Amun-Seth Yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (35) Adam Sandler should be put on trial (ISZ, 24/08/15) For his terrible film(s) and being terrible. May be disguised as Jack or as Jill. *Isimzia Yay *Artiria Yay - the new ICJ could do with being put through its paces *Tyran Meh *Amun-Seth Meh *Joe Nay *Aprillia Yay Proposals awaiting sorting Category:BUN Category:UN